Inmortal
by Zeldangelink
Summary: Link, es inmortal, ¿que pasa después que se reencuentra con aquella persona que "murió" hace 514 años? one-shot por los momentos, si quieren que continúe, con gusto... dejen un rewiew...me reporte para que sepan que sigo viva. Zelink
1. Chapter 1

Zeldangelink

Inmortal

¡Bueno! Llegué con un "one-shot" podría decirse pues… si piden continuación, pondré la continuación… jeje! xD primero debo ver si les gusta o no…

Inmortal, el título lo saqué del nombre de una serie, lo vi hace un tiempo, no llegué a ver la serie, ni recuerdo el nombre del canal, ya que xD…solo me gustó el nombre y me dio inspiración para este fic ^-^ wohoo!

Vamos con las aclaraciones:

Es UA o… ¿AU? x'D

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back ewe**

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ- lol! Nueva figurita de cambio de escena xD.

"pensamientos o.o"

-dialogo ¬¬

(N.A: notas de autora xD a moni le gustan *-* xD, weno, trataré de no trollear ¬w¬)

Sin más con que… lol empezaré la historia o.o

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Inmortal

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

"Soy, como la neblina, estoy y sin aviso previo, desaparezco, pues no quiero que ninguno de los dos vayamos a sufrir, algún día tu vas a morir, en cambio yo no, lo mejor será… que me olvides".

Link Wolfang (N.A: Digamos que… es un pensamiento de mi rubio, para este fic… xD)

Nacer, reproducirse, morir.

Esa es la ley de la vida, pero no la ley de "su vida" si se le puede decir así, hace años que ha muerto, solo que aún camina, siente, come, respira…pero su recuerdo de ella, el lucha para que no muera.

Su vida es gris, totalmente, a conocido a tantas personas que si sumamos las que conozco y tu conoces, quizá y llegamos a la mitad de las que él conoce, pero… ¿Cómo no va a conocer a más de 1000 personas si lleva en el planeta 3 siglos o quizá más? Ha visto a sus seres queridos, morir… y eso es devastador, a intentado hacer lo mismo, suicidarse, pero no, no puede ¿Por qué? Por que es…inmortal…

Nació un verano del 1500, huérfano, su abuelo Smith, fue quien crió de él, siempre fue un niño muy alegre, a pesar de no tener a sus padres, el anciano Smith hizo lo imposible porque el niño viviera bien, tuviera buena educación, buenos principios, todo…

Ya de adolescente en sus 16 se dedicó a ayudar a su abuelo, en el bello arte de forjar espadas, claro con ayuda del anciano, Link sumaba y sumaba años, y al pobre Smith le pasaban lista todos ellos, una noche de invierno, Link salió a entregar unas 300 espadas nuevas al castillo de Hyrule, con 25 bien vividos años, el joven deja a su abuelo en casa, el cual estaba sufriendo de una fuerte neumonía de la cual no comentó nunca al muchacho, pero sí tenía seguro, que muy pronto ya no le quedaría tiempo…pero a Link…le sobrarían.

Link montando un caballo, y amarrado a los costados de este, dos especies de palancas que a su vez sostenían el mini-carromato donde llevaba las 300 espadas, a paso lento iba el adulto joven.

Smith, sabiendo que para cuando llegara Link, ya habría fallecido, decidió escribirle una carta.

El muchacho llegó a la entrada de la ciudadela, dijo su razón de llegar a esas horas y en ese clima, lo dejaron entrar.

Cruzó la Ciudadela de Hyrule, tenía frío pero poco, se había llevado un gran abrigo de lana, que hacía que pensara en todo menos en el clima. Estaba afuera del jardín principal del castillo, plagado totalmente de guardias, le preguntaron lo mismo que los anteriores, e igualmente respondió. "ahh! nieto de Smith! Pasa muchacho!" le dijeron los guardias a la vez que hacían un ademán, para que abrieran ese gran portón de rejas.

Ya adentro, se bajó del caballo y unos guardias acompañados de sirvientas poco a poco fueron cargando las espadas hacia el castillo, y obvio, el los ayudó.

Luego de que el mini-carromato quedara completamente vacío, y se disponía a subir a su caballo, lo llama un hombre bajito de lentes, diciéndole que debía hablar con su majestad, la princesa Zelda, quien estaba muy agradecida, por tan noble gesto.

A el no le quedó de otra que aceptar dicha propuesta, debido que era la soberana, no podía rechazarla.

Entraron al gran castillo, y ahí en la gran sala del trono conoció a la princesa Zelda, quien le agradeció por tomarse la molestia de llevar las espadas y en esa noche tan fría, le dio una gran bolsa de rupias, otro abrigo, y encomendándoselo a Farore para que volviera sano y salvo a su hogar.

Había llegado, abrió la puerta, la casa la sintió extraña, un vacío, un mal presentimiento… subió corriendo las escaleras y vio una nota en la mesita de noche y a su abuelo en la cama totalmente inerte, lo movió, revisó su pulso, pero ya no había más nada que hacer, el anciano Smith había fallecido, y así pasó toda su vida, conociendo a las personas y alejándose de ellas como si fuera un anti-social, trataba de no odiar a su abuelo, luego de leer aquella carta.

La Princesa Zelda y el tuvieron una gran amistad, pero murió 26 años después que su abuelo muriera.

Pudo ver el avance de la tecnología, en su época todo era nuevo, todo innovaba, cualquier cosa nueva, era un descubrimiento, luego de la carroza, el primer auto, y para eso pasaron 200 años, 200 años en donde se descubrieron e innovaron muchas cosas para mucha gente, 200 años de soledad, oscuridad y tristeza para el y "su vida".

De pronto todo fue tan rápido, que para el fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya existían los celulares, el Internet, las computadoras, redes sociales, uno por uno, el logró ver su desarrollo, poco a poco cada uno a su tiempo, como la ciudadela pasó a ser Hyrule-City, desde que murió Zelda, el ministro gobernó un tiempo pero, se acabó ese tipo de reino, y se estableció la presidencia tiempo después, departamentos, edificios, negocios… el solo… se adaptaba.

2014

Ese año, resonaba en su cabeza, ese era su hoy, y su mañana… sería hasta siempre.

Siempre va caminando con una sudadera verde que le regaló su amiga Saria, se llama igual a la Saria que había conocido hace 514 años, y es una joven de apenas 16 años, muy perspicaz y madura, siempre le insiste con "¿Qué edad tienes Link?" a lo que el siempre le responde "mmm… tengo 30" "no soy idiota Link, me dijiste eso el año pasado ¬.¬" el siempre se echaba a reír y la risa terminaba ganándole a ella "¿Qué acaso… tienes 1000 años?" siempre le bromeaba ella a el "uhmm algo así" le respondía el serenamente, a lo que la chica reía más y así seguía ese momento hasta que les dolía la panza de tanto reír.

Saria, Malon y Midna... sus amigas de el alma, que no los juzgaron por la soledad que lo consumía, sino que aceptaron también su soledad, y alo ayudaron a poco a poco superarla.

Midna la mayor de las 3… esta si cuenta con 30 años realmente, una Twili, Malon cuenta con 25 años y la menor es Saria con sus 16 años, ellas son las que lo alegran o eso intentan cada vez que van a su apartamento.

Los años pasaban, pasaban y pasaban, Malon se fue sola a Termina a trabajar. Saria se fue a estudiar a Lorule, quedándose solos la Twili de casi 50 años, y Link… bueno Link sigue tan fresco como una lechuga.

Un día ella lo llamó, luego de una semana en la que no lo había visto, lo llamó, y el le contestó con su aún grave y gruesa masculina voz que tenía desde siempre, y le preguntó "Link, ¿Cómo le haces para… seguir tan joven si tenemos la misma edad… porque tu luces tan joven? Y el tranquilamente le respondió "Pues… Mid… yo soy inmortal" a lo que la Twili se echó a reír del otro lado de la línea "jaja, vamos Link, no pensarás que me creeré eso? El rubio no le respondió a lo que algo nerviosa le pregunto "¿En…en serio?" el ni respondió solo colgó, arregló una pequeña maleta, bajó, dejó la llave en la recepción y se fue de esa parte de la Ciudad, y se fue a una residencia en el sector Kakariko que alquilaba una mujer pelirroja, que al instante de pedir el alquiler, la mujer le dio la llave.

Allí haría una nueva vida, igual de gris y sola de siempre, pero en otra parte de la ciudad al menos.

Era una noche muy fría, justo como la noche en la que murió su abuelo. Iba caminando por el nuevo sector, que ligeramente caían gotitas de agua. Y completamente ido…recordó lo que decía esa nota.

"Link, hijo, perdóname por decirte esto en estas alturas, estoy enfermo, con neumonía, y ya la enfermedad está muy avanzada, no quiero que sientas lástima de mi muerte, hijo, pero debes saber, que tu no eres normal, tu… eres diferente a cualquier persona, tu verás a muchas personas morir, a otras nacer, logros, en todo, y tu vivirás pues… eres inmortal y por siempre permanecerás joven, no me odies, esto no es una maldición, solo es tu destino.

Smith"

Era su maldición, así lo veía el, alejarse de las personas, y sumirse en su mundo, en aquellos cascos verdes de sus audífonos, contando con casi 600 años de edad y luciendo de 30… odiaba eso… no sabía el porque de su situación pero así era… y no quedaba más.

Aún sumido en sus pensamientos y en esa nota, con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans grises, tropezó sin querer a alguien.

-¡Oye!-dijo en voz alta la persona que por su voz dedujo que era una chica- ¿puedes ver por donde caminas? ¬¬

-Lo siento yo no…-alzó la mirada y vio ese rostro que pensó que más nunca iba a ver en todo ese tiempo.-¿Ze…Zelda? ¿e..eres tu?

-¿Link?

By:Zeldangelink.

Esteeemmm ¿Continuara?

Jajajaja xDDD terminé este one-shot lol! Monii super secreto "McCloud (alejandro) sigue siendo un idiota :v" jajajaja xD

En otras palabras, gracias a los que leen el fic, porfis dejen un rewiew con alguna critaca o sugerencia lo agradecería…

Actualicé para reportarme…

Ustedes decidirán si el fic continua o no… los leemos luegoo!


	2. Chapter 2: Aguarda Zeldavoy por ti

Capítulo 2: Aguarda Zelda… Voy por ti.

Hoooolíiiii xD bueno, gracias a todos los (Guest's) y autores que me apoyaron y dijeron que lo continuara…

**Moni: me alegro que te gustaran mis (N.A) ;D y la historia.**

**Tetra: Tranquila que la continuaré n_ñU**

**Jasjfa: Si! xD al parecer lo hace.**

**(gracias por el consejo de los emoticones) ^.^**

**Mayu09: Lo continuaré, si al parecer lo recuerda… jeje! El "Lemmon" te lo voy a deber jeje… n_ñU (también Yaoi y Yuri a aquellos que les gusta u.u)**

**RubyLed: jaja gracias por ¿la felicitación? Jajja please no me insultes x'D noo no lo hagas! xD… prometo que este final no será tan desesperante plis! ^^U**

**(Me alegro que te gustara)**

**EloraP: Que bueno! Ya mismo lo continuo!**

**Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: Jaja! Siii! Esa es la pregunta clave… gracias!.**

**Aclaro:**

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back (o ****narración** **retrospectiva****XD)**

**-****Dialogo**

**"****pensamientos o.o"**

**Bueno, y todos sabemos que TLoZ no me pertenece… ni Zelda… ni Link lamentablemente… :C bueno… empecemos ^-^**

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ-cambios de escena o.o**

En el capítulo anterior…

*/*

-¿Ze…Zelda? ¿eres… tu?

-¿Link?

*/*

"¿Qué pasa si ese alguien que te hacía sentir vivo, ese motivo de vivir, muere, y por alguna razón la vuelves a ver… a mi parecer es algo sumamente… extraño, después de tanto tiempo… sentí el latir de mi corazón"

Link Wolfang-

-¿Zelda?-vuelve a articular la misma pregunta intentando acercarse a ella.

-Lo siento debo irme-dijo retrocediendo hasta darse la vuelta.

-Espera-dijo tratando de tomar su mano, pero la chica fue más rápida y se fue desapareciendo de su vista.

Sintió, que perdía el conocimiento, que todo se oscurecía y que un peso caía en su cuerpo.

-Oye… debes despertar-escuchó una voz femenina que le hablaba.

-5 minutos más…-pedía aún en soñoliento, sintiéndose todo mojado.

-Pescarás un resfriado Link… despierta.-mientras lo movía tratando de despertarlo.

Fue abriendo sus ojos, se sentía muy cansado, fue levantándose algo mareado.

-Oye… pero ¡No debiste mojarme!-se talló los ojos, y escuchó una risilla divertida, cuando se dio cuenta estaba lloviendo a cántaros ya había caído más que la noche y estaba completamente solo.

Sin duda alguna, eso fue muy raro, y un miedo le invadió que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encaminó donde había alquilado.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Ni se apresuró en el regreso a su nueva casa, caminaba muy tranquilamente a pesar de estar lloviendo, y que su sudadera estaba totalmente adherida a su piel, estaba muy tranquilo.

En todo el camino no paraba de pensar en Zelda, esa Zelda que al parecer lo recordaba y la misma Zelda que había muerto, su voz resonó en su cabeza en todo el camino, la misma voz que no había escuchado en años.

Pasó calles, y cuadras, hasta llegar hasta la residencia del sector Kakariko. Sacó las llaves y ya no llovía a cántaros, solo garuaba.

Ya en su casa entró a su baño se deshizo de su ropa, entró a la ducha mojándose el cabello y aún pensativo en ese extraño momento…

Salió se secó y vistió (N.A: No les pondré tanto detalle ¬¬ dejen sus acosos a Link… el es mío o.ó xD y de Magua también o.ó jum) con un suéter grueso y un mono gris. Se recostó viendo al techo aún intentando recordar ese momento…doloroso…momento.

**Flash Back de hace 514 años… aproximadamente**

Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que el anciano Smith había fallecido, Link había tomado las riendas de la Fragua, continúo haciendo espadas igual que su abuelo, en un mes ya llevaba una semana sin ver a la Princesa, pero tenía varios pedidos y no podía permitir que todo se fuera a la quiebra.

Esa semana no fue al castillo, ni la otra, ni la otra, pasó el mes, y Link pudo ir al castillo a visitar a su amiga, cuando llega a la enorme fortaleza, habla con un guardia que vigilaba en ese entonces el gran portón y este no le permitió la entrada, y pudo notar que ese guardia se encontraba muy triste y devastado.

El se dio la vuelta, y se fue, justo cuando vio una enredadera a un lado en una pared de esa fortaleza, no lo pensó dos veces y la trepó dejando al caballo ahí mismo (N.A:osea… un lokillo) cuando la trepó y se lanzó al otro lado ya se encontraba en el jardín trasero del castillo. Con sumo cuidado se adentró al castillo y caminaba como si nada, como si fuera dicho "exijo ver a la Princesa" y los guardias enseguida le abrieron, se encontró con el ministro susurrando algo con Impa. Que al ver a Link rápidamente Impa se fue y el ministro se dirigió a Link con voz algo nerviosa:

-Eh, joven nieto de Smith, Link Wolfang, un placer verlo nuevamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un mes?-tratando de parecer relajado.

-Si, señor, ¿sabe? He venido a ver a Zelda.-respondió algo extrañado evadiendo las preguntas del anciano ministro.

-Lamento decirle Link, que… la princesa Zelda… ha… fallecido.

-¿Qué?- no salía de su asombro.

-Si… todos lo lamentamos.

-Pero…¿de que? –aun no salía de su asombro.

-Se dice que de una enfermedad terminal, al parecer nació con ella – dijo el ministro con total calma.

-¿puedo verla?

-No.-respondió tajante.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Era muy contagiosa su enfermedad, así que decidimos incinerar el cuerpo de la princesa-su semblante de calma no lo convencía-ahora le pido que se vaya.

**Fin del Flash Back volvemos…al presente.**

Desde ahí no volvió a ese castillo, desde ahí oficialmente… había muerto, con ella también.

Ahora…"¿Zelda aún vive?". Será que… ¿le mintió Zelda fingiendo su muerte durante todos estos años?

-"¿Y esa "voz" que me despertó…esa risa… no eran de Zelda"

Escuchaba afuera las gotas de agua cayendo, hace un rato había dejado de llover y solo el dulce sonido de gotitas en los techos cayendo al suelo… ayudaron a que conciliara el sueño.

*PIC*PIC*PIC* -otro sonido de despertador xD

Se levantó, realizó su rutina que contaba con entrar a ese baño, bañarse, cepillarse, y alistarse para conseguir un nuevo trabajo.

Salió más precavido que antes… si Zelda no era un sueño y realmente vivía… ella estaba ahí afuera, debía ver más a su alrededor, quizá y si tenía la bendición de Nayru, volvería a encontrarse con su único amor y sentirse vivo… como lo sintió una vez… hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba ya en la acera que estaba frente a su casa, y pasaba a paso rápido los frentes de las otras casas, cuando de pronto, vuelve a escuchar la misma risilla de ayer, se estremeció un poco y desaceleró un poco el paso, a pesar de sentir un poco de miedo… le ganaba la curiosidad.

-Vaya… fue muy fácil… encontrarte-le dijo aquella "chica". A lo que el se detuvo de golpe.

Allí estaba la voz que lo despertó… extraño…nunca sintió cuando llegó esa "persona".

-JAJA! Ese estuvo bueno!-escuchó otra voz pero más bajita y aguda.

La primera voz acompañó a la segunda riéndose a carcajadas. Y el ni se inmutó solo se quedó parado viendo al frente. Él a su vez tenía dos opciones: la valiente, que contaba con encarar a esas chicas, y la cobarde, que era salir corriendo e irse a otro sector de Hyrule-City. Optó por la cobarde, y justo cuando se echaría a correr.

-Bueno… a lo que vinimos-dijo la primera voz, acercándose a él chico apoyando su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho, quizá y sospechando de lo que el rubio iba a hacer.-Oye…

Sintió algo extraño en su interior, como un sosiego invadió su cuerpo cuando ella posó su mano sobre su hombro, como cuando fue atacado por ese Wolfo y el Hada Ciela y sus amigas lo sanaron, así se sintió.

-Link, ¿Qué te pasa? Jaja! – se mofó la "chica"- tembló…-agregó finalmente hablándole a su compañera.

-Ja! Ese se va a quedar ahí petrificado.

Link, lentamente fue volteando, hasta lograr ver a las dos jóvenes, una era ojiazul y castaña, sus puntiagudas orejas hylianas sobresalían de su largo cabello, le daba a el por los ojos. Y su compañera era una chica bajita de cabello azul claro, ojos violáceos, le daba a su amiga por los hombros, igual que la castaña, era hyliana, ambas vestían con un largo vestido de mangas largas y holgado color rosa pastel, a ambas chicas las cubría una aura blanca.

Ambas chicas rieron burlonamente, y ahí fue donde el rubio se dio cuenta que la chica que lo había despertado era la castaña. Aún así se quedo viendo a ambas chicas como si fuera visto a un fantasma.

-Calma chico-habló esta vez la peliazul.-venimos a ayudarte.

-Verás…-tomó la palabra la castaña- sabemos tus intenciones, sabemos a quien buscas… y… sabemos donde esta ella.-musitó finalmente empezando a caminar con cierta dificultad hacia adelante.-

Link seguía viendo a ambas chicas sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Las chicas se empezaron a reír sonoramente a lo que el pudo siquiera articular:

-Qui…qui…¿Quiénes son… ustedes?

Las muchachas volvieron a reír sonoramente.-Vaya – dijo la peliazul- al parecer… es un poco lento a la hora de entender.

La castaña se tapó la cara con una mano-quienes somos… no importa…pero debes saber, que si sigues como un orate aquí sin hacer nada… posiblemente… no vuelvas a ver a Zelda.

-Eh?... ¿saben donde esta? ¿la conocen? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Zelda esta bien?

Link a los ojos de su casi vecina parecía un demente preguntándole a la nada, lo único que pudo exclamar la ojiverde fue un "¡Diosas!" y rápido se apartó de la ventana.

-JaJa! Calma… y porfavor… no busques ningún trabajo… se que te quedan como unas 5.000 rupias-fulminándolo con la mirada-escucha un momento.

-Wow Wow Wow! Alto ahí ¡tiro loco! Claro que lo sabemos, pff! Este chico es más obvio de lo que creí… lo sabemos Link pues… sabemos todo de ti…así de sencillo, no busques más respuestas-el aura blanca que las cubría estaba titilando-¡Rayos! Din si que es impaciente, tú solo ve al centro comercial de la ciudad, tienes 20 minutos para conseguir a Zelda…co…o..rre- y finalmente desaparecieron.

Link, no sabe quienes fueron esas chicas, pero le dijeron que debía ir al centro comercial…lo único que pensaba era "aguarda Zelda…voy por ti" antes de echarse a correr…

Continuará

/*/*/

Bueno! Gracias por su apoyo nuevamente! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado-… jeje algún detalle, sugerencia… se le agradece en un rewiew… plis… no me maten ni insulten gracias ^^U.

Bueno… esas chicas… son unos OC's… :D espero haya sido de su agrado,

Si quieren porfa dejen un rewiew con algún comentario, o sugerencia… gracias! ^^

nuevamente comento... si no tiene tanta emoción... disculpen... pero debía hacer algunas otras aclaraciones.

Zeldangelink fuera.


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentro (parte1)

Capítulo 3:Encuentro(parte1)

Buenas! Otra vez aquí ^^U :

**Yahab: Gracias por el animo :D la verdad… lo del Disclaimer me nublé por completo O.O pero lo aclararé ^^U aunque me dijiste que fue una broma O.O saludos…**

**Tetra: Lo lamento… para la próxima estaré más atenta cuando le vaya hacer algún cambio al Fic… como la integración de otro OC… ajá! ¿Soy Baka? xD okey…**

**Mayu09: jaja! No te precipites… o sino le quitarás emoción al fic xP, gracias! Y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, me esmeraré para**

**que todos sean como el anterior.**

**PD: No! Denada! Gracias a ti por dejar un rewiew y tu valiosa opinión! ^-^xD ¿enserio? xD igual… jajaj xD ya sé… xD jumm…**

**Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: Jaja! Tranquila… y no te daré más pistas xD**

**Aclaaaroooo! xD: **

**The Legend of Zelda… no me pertenece ^^… son obra de Miyamoto y Nintendo… **

**El apellido Wolfang no me pertenece, es de Yahab quién me autorizó para usar su apellido ^^U se que debí ponerlo antes… pero bueh… al parecer si soy baka xD, yo… me creía más Kawaii xD**

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back ewe**

**-Dialogo.**

**"****pensamientos"**

**(N.A: xD notas de autora u.u)**

**Creo… que si no se me olvida algo… empecemos con el capítulo 3**

"Si anhelas algo, debes seguir luchando hasta alcanzarlo, yo he luchado por más de 500 años y finalmente lo he conseguido"

-Link Wolfang

En el capítulo anterior…

*/*

-JaJa! Calma… y porfavor… no busques ningún trabajo… se que te quedan como unas 5.000 rupias-fulminándolo con la mirada-escucha un momento.

-Wow Wow Wow! Alto ahí ¡tiro loco! Claro que lo sabemos, pff! Este chico es más obvio de lo que creí… lo sabemos Link pues… sabemos todo de ti…así de sencillo, no busques más respuestas-el aura blanca que las cubría estaba titilando-¡Rayos! Din si que es impaciente, tú solo ve al centro comercial de la ciudad, tienes 20 minutos para conseguir a Zelda…co…o..rre- y finalmente desaparecieron.

Link, no sabe quienes fueron esas chicas, pero le dijeron que debía ir al centro comercial…lo único que pensaba era "aguarda Zelda…voy por ti" antes de echarse a correr…

*/*

Era una mañana muy húmeda, pero el sol estaba en lo más alto y a pesar de la humedad que reinaba en el ambiente el sol ardía intensamente, bajo ese sol nos encontramos con cierto rubio, vistiendo un jeans negros, un suéter verde, unos vans verdes, y su cabello despeinado de siempre (N.A:*-*) corriendo como un loco por las pocas aceras que faltaban para salir de la residencia del sector Kakariko.

-"Vamos, vamos"-pensaba el muchacho, mientras corría.-"Puedo llegar a tiempo…si puedo".

514 años… llevaba 514 años, sin amigos… sin familia… sin… Zelda…

No cabía en la felicidad de volver a verla… hablar con ella… después de tanto tiempo…

Fue a una estación de bus, y se montó en uno que dejaba en la calle donde quedaba el CCHC(Centro Comercial de Hyrule-City xD), se sentó en uno de los asientos de ese bus, viendo fijamente a la ventana, ¿cuantas cuadras iban a pasar hasta que llegara al Centro? No lo se… quizá unas 2 cuadras… pero como el tenía prisa, la mejor opción fue tomar el bus para ir más rápido.

El bus nuevo de paquete, así se veía al menos, tenía un fresco olor a fresa gracias al pino de cartón con fragancia, Link estaba contento, viendo al reloj y notando que solo le quedaban 10 minutos, rogaba a las diosas por tener suerte y llegar rápido.

-"10 minutos, una cuadra más…¿Qué puede salir mal?"-pensaba el muchacho un tanto arrogante.

Puesto que… las apariencias engañaron, el bus se estacionó de repente, y el chofer que no era nada más ni nada menos que un goron muy gordo, dijo entre molesto y apenado:

-Lo lamentamos, pero se ha presentado una falla en los neumáticos, se les agradece bajar lentamente sin empujarse…

¿sin empujarse? Al parecer todos escucharon empújense, patéense, písense… entre otras. Puesto que, al chofer terminar de decir esto todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la pequeña puerta situada a la derecha, junto a Link se había sentado una mujer gorda, con un perro metido en su bolso, no dejaba salir a Link y el pobre intentaba salir y la dama hacia "su mayor esfuerzo" por pararse del asiento. La dama logra pararse, ahí es donde todos empiezan a gritar cosas como "Quítate ballena" o "me esta aplastando no puedo respirar" otros se burlaban y otros entre ellos se limitaban a decir "¡ouch!, ¡ay!,¡fíjate por donde caminas!, así mas o menos estuvo cuando todos los pasajeros se bajaron.

Link, respirando profundo, pues se estaba asfixiando allá adentro, vio el reloj…

-¡5 minutos! ¡Rayos!- y se echó otra carrera al centro comercial.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Al llegar al Centro Comercial, vio a todos lados…

Demasiadas personas… y ni una Zelda.

Pesadamente vio el reloj de su Iphone, se le había pasado la hora… se molestó con el mismo, con el tonto chofer y su bus defectuoso, y sobre todo con esas chicas misteriosas que se mofaron de el y que ni siquiera le dijeron donde buscar.

-"Pero es que… es verdad… ni me dijeron donde buscar… par de tontas -.-"

-"(Ese vocabulario tuyo no me gusta)"- le reclamó una voz, ya algo familiar para el.

-¡¿Qué haces ahora en mi mente?!-dijo fuertemente viendo a todas partes y las personas lo miraban raro.

La voz de la chica se limitó a reír con ganas y no obtuvo más respuesta.

Avergonzado por hablar a la "nada" y que lo pillaran un montón de gente, bajo la cabeza, con un poco de hambre, decidió ir a comer algo… ya no le importaba nada…posiblemente más nunca vería a Zelda y debía aceptarlo.

Subió al segundo piso, donde exactamente todas las tiendas eran de comida, carne asada, frita, condimentada, papas fritas, ensaladas, comida china, pizzas, tacos, hamburguesas, helados, batidos, raspados y pare de contar.

A paso pesado se dirigió al puesto de hamburguesas.

-Buenas Señor, ¿Qué desea ordenar?

-Emm, si me da el pedido 2…

-¿Desea agrandar sus papas?

-Si… y me da una Pepsi.

-Bien, señor y como se le han agrandado las papas por ende también el refresco.

-Esta bien, como quiera-respondió Link desanimado.

-150 rupias señor-Link se dispuso a pagarle.

5 minutos después le dan su orden y se va a sentar a una mesa de 2 personas pero da la casualidad que habían varías parejas que tenían ocupada las mesas y solo quedaban mesas familiares(pueden ser d personas), prefirió sentarse en una de 4.

Escuchaba el barullo de las personas, desenvolvió su hamburguesa y de un momento a otro el barullo de su alrededor no se escuchó más… volteó a ver… todos estaban paralizados, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-Booh!-dijo nuevamente esa voz femenina.

-Aaahhh!-gritó al ver a las dos chicas de esta mañana.

-Vaya a mi también me alegra verte Link-dijo la peliazul.

Link se sentó mejor viendo a ambas chicas, y recordó algo-¡ustedes! Por su culpa no vi a Zelda.

La peliazul le iba a replicar pero su amiga la detuvo dándole unas palmadas en hombro, recibiendo una mirada interrogativa de parte de esta.

-Lo lamentamos, por eso estamos aquí ¡míranos!

El chico se detuvo a verlas y ya no brillaban solo estaban vestidas normalmente la peliazul con un vestido de tiras delgadas color pastel y la castaña vestía una blusa manga larga naranja con unos jeans.

-¡Ja!-se mofó la castaña- ¡Din ha apostado con nosotras y ¿sabes que? Perdió! Y a cambio de perder nos dio 2 días para acompañarte y que nos veas tu y tu alrededor… ¿acaso no te parece divertido?... ¿puedes volver a la normalidad el tiempo? Me siento rara con tanto silencio.

Su amiga chasqueó los dedos y todo el barullo volvió y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado.

-Para nada…-respondió Link seriamente, dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa- espera…¿ustedes me siguen a todas partes?-asintieron-¿desde cuando?

-emmm… desde el… ¿1500 será?-respondió esta vez la peliazul sarcásticamente.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?

La castaña hizo un ademán con la mano para que se callara.-hablamos si antes… nos compras unas… ¿Cuánto tiempo que no nos comemos unas hamburguesas?-dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Como… ¿una semana?

-Pensé que fue más tiempo… es que con Din es imposible-se quejó la castaña.

-Bien, Bien! Ya se las pido.

Link se va y ambas chicas quedan solas.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?-preguntó la peliazul a su amiga.

-¡Vamos! No cada 7 décadas se le gana una apuesta a Din, y además el chico es divertido.

-Ok…¿qué pensaría si le decimos que esta hablando con "hadas" y las casi hermanas de Nayru, Din y Farore?

-No hay que contar cada detalle…

Terminando esa "conversación" llega Link con dos bandejas para las chicas.

-Gracias-dijeron ambas al unísono.-no diremos nada hasta haber terminado de comer-comentó viéndolo mal.

-Tranquilas, provecho.

Después de 20 largos minutos.

-Bien…-dijo la castaña- Destello-decía señalándose-Celeste-señalando a su la peliazul.-las diosas nos han dicho que debemos vigilarte, y lo hemos hecho todos estos años, solo que en estos tiempos te has notado más de nuestra presencia, porque se debe llevar a cabo "ese" asunto pendiente que tienes.

-Ahhh…y ¿de que trata "ese pendiente"?-decía mientras hacía comillas con los dedos.

-Lo lamento amigo-esta vez intervino Celeste-pero debes darte cuenta tu mismo.

-mmmm… todo bien… ¿pero porque fallaron en lo de ver a Zelda a tiempo… si la misma Din se los dijo?-preguntó aun extrañado y dolido por lo que había ocurrido.

Las chicas se vieron y se echaron a reír, a lo que Link frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada-aclaró Destello limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo.

-Bueno…Link, vamos a dar un paseo por el Centro.

-¿Por qué aceptaría? ¿para que se burlaran más de mi?

-No fue una pregunta-completó Celeste.

De repente sintió un ligero miedo al escuchar a esa chica, así que se pararon de las mesas donde había comido y se fueron de la tienda.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Caminaron y caminaron por ese gran Centro Comercial, preguntando por la hora…Destello y Celeste iban hablando entre ellas cosas como que tenían rato que no caminaban, que había olvidado lo que era el sabor de un helado y obligaron a Link a comprarles uno, chantajeándolo con que tenía en posesión unas 5.000 rupias y se empobrecería en solo gastar 20, que era una mala persona, que hablarían seriamente con Farore haber que pensaría ella de su actitud.

Las chicas comiendo su helado decidieron sentarse en unos banquitos que estaban a unos cuantos metros de una fuente de agua.

Link quien las miraba con cara de fastidio, decidió preguntarles.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? Chicas lo siento, fue un gusto conocerlas y todo, pero yo me voy.

-Oh!-dijo Destello-¡Mira la hora que es!-exclamó con una gran sonrisa y su amiga la acompañó a lo que Link se disgustó un poco, a saber con que otra cosa le saldría ese dúo-Hombre… si tu quieres te puedes ir… pero allá-dijo señalando a la fuente-esta a quien buscas.

El volteó e inmediatamente la vio, sus ojos brillaron, sonrió y a paso rápido se acercó a la chica rubia, que vestía una blusa sin mangas negra, unos jeans ajustados negros y unas botas negras, parecía una rockera, tímidamente le tomó el hombro y dijo con voz serena:

-Zelda, hola… tenemos que hablar.

La chica al sentir tal contacto dio un pequeño saltito, y al instante de reconocer esa voz… se dispuso a voltearse y mirarlo.

-…

Continuará

Fin del capítulo! Yuupiii! Jeje! Porfavor dejen un rewiew con alguna sugerencia, tomataso o lo que sea… menos insulto! ^^U porfa! Jaaj xD.

Bueno, permítanme avisar que no habrán más OC… solo esas dos chicas que le hacen un poquitito de Bullyng a Link burlándose de el :3

Bueno…Gracias por le apoyo nuevamente y bueno más nada…estoy fuera.


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentro(Parte2)

Capítulo 4: Encuentro (parte 2)

¡Holaa! ^w^

¡Bueno! Gracias nuevamente aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste n_n

**Itur 4:Gracias por el rewiew, me alegra que te haya gustado, perdón que te respondo ahorita, es que no revisé bien.**

**YowaneHaku: ¡Haku! Gracias ^.^ awwss si vale :'3 asito Link…xD **

**Jajaja, también quería más detalles… (P.D: oficialmente Link es de Magua,YowaneHaku y mío o.ó)**

**Ayako Zetra: Gracias! Eso es bueno… tranquilo, que si te pude entender. Si tiene buena grámatica, no son palabras revueltas… todo bien ****J****.**

**Mayu09: ¡Hola Mayu09! Jaja! ¿Enserio? Lo primero que a mi se me cruzó por la mente fue "Rayos, estoy trolleando a Link :E xD". Jaja! Tranquila que aquí esta la continuación. No no me acoses en Fanfiction! O.o xD.**

**Pd: Tranquila! xD fue una broma, no arruinaste el fic n_ñ… ese "ya se…" es por ponerlo xD mañas mías xD**

**Aclararé O.O:**

**La Leyenda****de Zelda, ni sus personajes, ni Link u.¬ , me pertencen… a ¡por favor! Todos sabemos que Miyamoto y Nintendo son los propietarios ¬.¬ T-T no lo echen en cara T-T.**

**"****Wolfang" es un apellido de Yahab-Sensei quien me dijo "claro" cuando le pregunté si podía usar ese apellido ^.^ ese está en su historia "Twilight GAMES" (y).**

**En otras…**

**-Dialogo.**

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**

**(N.A:Notas de autora u.u)**

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ-Cambios de escena **

***/*-asterisco,slash,asterisco (?) x'D okey… es un modo de hacer una separación… x.x yo creo que… a estas alturas no hace falta… pero… ya que xP.**

**Empecemos… ^^U**

"Dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma, ahora… ¿me permitirías ver tus ojos? Para sentir tu alma…

-Link Wolfang-(N.A: ¡Yo! A mi! *-*/)

En el capítulo anterior…

*/*

-Oh!-dijo Destello-¡Mira la hora que es!-exclamó con una gran sonrisa y su amiga la acompañó a lo que Link se disgustó un poco, a saber con que otra cosa le saldría ese dúo-Hombre… si tu quieres te puedes ir… pero allá-dijo señalando a la fuente-esta a quien buscas.

El volteó e inmediatamente la vio, sus ojos brillaron, sonrió y a paso rápido se acercó a la chica rubia, que vestía una blusa sin mangas negra, unos jeans ajustados negros y unas botas negras, parecía una rockera, tímidamente le tomó el hombro y dijo con voz serena:

-Zelda, hola… tenemos que hablar.

La chica al sentir tal contacto dio un pequeño saltito, y al instante de reconocer esa voz… se dispuso a voltearse y mirarlo.

-…

*/*

Ese Centro Comercial se había vaciado un poco, aun así estaba lleno de personas… y cerca de cierta fuente de agua estaba una rubia como de 25 años y detrás de esta un rubio aparentando unos 30 años.

Por fuera del CCHC garuaba, y estaba empezando a una ventolera fría y gruesa en la Ciudad.

-¡Link!, ¿realmente eres tu?-respondió la rubia sonriendo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Claro que soy yo Princesa-sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¡Tonto! Me habías asustado-le reclamó simulando enojo, a la vez que le daba un abrazo y el se lo correspondía.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-le dijo después de deshacer el abrazo en un tono algo serio.

-Bien…

-Tu… ¿no estabas "muerta?-le preguntó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Verás…

**Flash Back de hace 514 años 3 semanas antes de que Link visitara a la Princesa Zelda.**

El castillo estaba muy tranquilo, la servidumbre descansaba puesto que la hora del almuerzo había finalizado unos estaban reposando la comida, y otros jugaban con cartas, y otras hablaban. Los guardias practicaban con el Capitán, todo iba de maravilla, pero para la Princesa no… ella se encontraba leyendo, y había algo mejor dicho una oración que no la dejaba concentrarse…"Zelda, después del almuerzo, espérame en tu habitación debemos hablar" esas palabras le había dirigido su Nana Impa en la mañana, y le dio vuelta a ellas hasta que Impa entró a sus aposentos.

En lo que Impa tocó la puerta, Zelda soltó (N.A: Casi lanzó xD) a un lado el Libro que permanecía en sus manos, le dijo un pase y ahí empezó la conversación.

-Sabes Zelda, que prometí al Rey y a la Reina cuidarte en todo momento y debes saber hija que tu no eres normal, muchas cosas pasarán y afortunadamente tu las podrás ver, puesto que eres…inmortal…podrás hacerlo.

Zelda estaba completamente helada ante las palabras de su Nana. Con la mirada un tanto perdida logró musitar un débil:

-¿Qué?¿Inmortal? ¿cómo?

-Eres inmortal desde que naciste, y es algo inexplicable, no se puede saber con exactitud porque naciste así, pero es el destino que las diosas te han dejado.

Quería llorar, ahora estaría más sola que antes… de no ser por Link…pero hasta entonces… el moriría…

-Bien Impa… pero si es así, no quiero salir más del castillo, y no quiero que le abran a Link…sería peor…para mí-sollozando al decir lo último.-Si es posible fingiremos mi muerte. Eso es lo mejor… para todos-permitió que un suspiro se escapara de su boca y ligeramente su nariz.

-No creo que de para tanto.

-No Impa, realmente tengo mis razones…-dijo llorando silenciosamente, a lo que su Nana inmediatamente fue a consolarla prometiéndole que todo saldría bien…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Lo demás es historia-dijo suspirando entrecortadamente.

Estaba sentada en una especie de banquito corrido hecho de mármol justo detrás de la fuente de agua, y Link a su lado asimilando todo lo que le había dicho.

-Pero-continúo Zelda más animada-ahora estas aquí-decía señalándolo con las manos de arriba abajo-se me hace tan irreal que estés aquí frente a mi… pero…-fue interrumpida por Link.

-Entonces…Inmortal…¿eh?-le susurró.

-¿eh? No te…-pero fue nuevamente interrumpida esta vez por un rápido beso en los labios, de parte del rubio.

Inmediatamente sintió sus mejillas arder, su respiración más agitada y su corazón latiendo como loco.

A lo lejos las dos hadas quienes contemplaban todo, pegaban grititos de alegría, cuando un aura verde las empieza a cubrir y desaparecieron.

-Soy tan real como tu-le explicó sonriéndole igual de sonrojado que ella- igual… que tu soy inmortal-admitió algo decepcionado.

-Lamento haber fingido mi muerte todos estos años… pero temí perderte de la manera más trágica y yo no poder irm…

-Shhh-la chitó poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.-ya no pasará más nada.

Ella le sonrió con sus mejillas igual de sonrojadas-era imposible, como tener mucho tiempo, y no saber como usarlo, la soledad…

-consume…

-Si, y cuando pensaba que no te vería nunca más, y que no estabas conmigo, el silencio del castillo, la monotonía de la vida y todo se vuelve tan…

-gris y oscuro, que a veces te pierdes y sientes que fueras muerto…muerto en vida, sí, se lo que es eso, creo que no he sido el único que ha sufrido todo este tiempo, si tan solo…

-No… hubiera sido peor, quien sabe lo que desataría "la princesa y su amigo Inmortales" mejor que en este tiempo, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Claro-le dijo el con una gran sonrisa acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo, el cual sin titubear fue correspondido.

Luego el se paró, le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó y se paró y se encaminaron a subir otro piso, subieron por la escalera eléctrica y el aun tomándola de la mano, caminando juntos, llegaron a una heladería.

Enseguida ella se ruborizó-Vamos, no hace falta Link-pudieron haber pasado todos esos años pero Link seguía igual de especial con ella.

-Vamos te acompañaré a casa… Cuéntame de Impa… ¿Qué tal está ella?-pidió los helados y se sentaron en una de las mesitas de la heladería.

-Bueno, ella debe estar en casa…

-¿sí?

-¡SI! Seguro que se pone contenta cuando te ve-le dijo con una sonrisa- y ella a sido la única que me acompañó desde siempre...-le dijo con una mirada triste.

-Me imagino… yo conocí a mucha gente Zel… mucha-le dijo con entusiasmo y tristeza juntas-pero… después me voy… ya he vivido en todos y cada uno de los sectores y residencias de la Ciudad entera… ya me he recorrido todo Hyrule-City y ¿Qué crees?-le preguntó con cierta ironía-ni me fijé en mi alrededor.

La chica solo lo acompañó en la risa.

-Si,si, ya se que es eso-le respondió Zelda probando su helado-solo estar por los alrededores para despejarte y tratar de pensar…jeje.-se dejó de reír y se quedó un rato viéndolo a los ojos-gracias por todo Link-sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y le daba una sonrisa pequeña.

-Después de tantos años… de verdad…te quiero mucho Zel…

-Yo también te quiero mucho Link.

Después de un rato, se acabaron su helado y se quedaron un ratito más a hablar y a burlarse un poco de las personas a su alrededor, y hablar sobre cosas extrañas ocurridas durante todos esos años.

-Bueno Zel… deja que te lleve a tu casa… Impa debe estar preocupada-le sugirió sonriéndole de lado.

Zelda asintió y vio el reloj de su Samsung S93-¡Oh santa nayru! –casi gritó Zelda, ganándose miradas interrogativas de las personas que andaban por la heladería-son las 11pm-mientras le mostraba el celular-ahora ¡Sí! Impa, de que me mata… me mata-y luego de esas palabras ambos callaron un segundo para después estallar de risa, impresionante… ambos con una gran cantidad de años y se comportaban como unos críos.

-Ya vamos en mi transporte-dijo Link poniendo la cara como si fuera alguien importante y empezó a hablar con un extraño acento-my lady acompáñeme que la llevaré a su casa-decía tomándole la mano a Zelda y esta estallando a carcajadas. Algunas de las personas que aún merodeaban decían cosas como "awwss que tiernos,!me das rabia Cocu! ¿Por qué no puedes ser así como ese chico?" o "mira! Es su novia" y cosas así. Link no le dio tanta importancia pues Zelda realmente de un momento a otro se puso seria, el le jaló la mano como reprochándole algo, a lo que ella tímidamente le sonrió, salieron tomados de la mano del CCHC y extrañamente aun garuaba y el suelo estaba muy mojado como sí hubiera llovido y garuado toda la tarde hasta la noche, Link rápidamente se quitó su suéter y se lo dio a Zelda para que se lo pusiera, esta se negó diciendo que el pescaría un resfriado, aun así el fue tan insistente que logró convencerla a lo que ella pesadamente le dijo "bien".

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Todo era inmenso, blanco y fresco, había un olor a moras, y en el fondo se escuchaba una lira tocando una suave canción, estaban las dos hadas Destello y Celeste jugando con una lucecita azulada, una la lanzaba de un lado de su dedo índice al dedo índice de la otra.

De pronto salieron muchos destellos verdes, y se formó una figura femenina bajita, con dos coletas pequeñas a los lados, vistiendo de verde al igual que su cabello.

-¡Farore!-musitaron ambas chicas con sorpresa, nervios y algo de molestía juntas.

-"ustedes dos… ¿Qué hacían exponiéndose convertidas en hylianas?".

-Vamos farore!-le pidió la peliazul-solo ayudábamos al Elegido.

-"Si bien sé, no es tiempo que el Elegido despierte… no es su era…"

-Lo sabemos… pero recuerda que su misión es encontrar a Zelda-intervino esta vez la castaña.

-"Ya lo ayudaron… ya están aquí"-les dijo autoritariamente.

-Ah! Ah! Ah-dijo Destello negando con su dedo-nope-agregó luego de soltar una gran carcajada con Celeste-Apostamos con Din…-le explicó sonriendo arrogantemente de medio lado-y perdió.

-Por eso… dos días en Hyrule-City.

-"¿Qué? ¿Din perdió…? Bueno… está bien"-agregó cansada-se irán pero no ahora… yo misma les diré cuando lo harán".

Las hadas se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Link y Zelda iban caminando tomados de la mano, iban por un callejón algo oscuro, iban apresurando el paso, extrañamente Link sintió que los seguían y escuchó pasos detrás de ellos. De pronto salió un encapuchado, vistiendo completamente de negro.

-Con que van muy apresurados…-dijo el encapuchado-tortolitos...-mientras se acercaba.

Zelda dio un respingo, Link inmediatamente tomó a Zelda de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para protegerla, el encapuchado rápidamente sacó un arma, a lo que Zelda recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Link abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Ahora… no halare el gatillo si me prestas a tu noviecita-mientras lo apuntaba Zelda se aferró a Link y viceversa, el encapuchado se empezó a reír.-tranquilo… será rápido.-Zelda apretaba a Link en lugar de abrazarlo.

No había escapatoria… y no dejaría que dañaran a Zelda.

-Zel…-le susurró-confías en mí?

Ella asintió fuertemente. La paciencia del villano se estaba agotando…

-Creo que… no.-dijo finalmente Link dirigiéndose seriamente al encapuchado. Y le susurró algo a Zelda inaudible al encapuchado.

-Ah! ¿No?-le preguntó de manera burlista-no juegues al héroe ch…

-¡YA!-gritó Link y Zelda se agachó y se escondió tras una especie de cesto grande de basura, y Link con su mano derecha tomó el arma y rápidamente la apuntó hacia arriba, el encapuchado forcejeó para quitársela dispararon al cielo, haciendo que Zelda se estremeciera y se aferrara más a sus rodillas, Link le dio un codazo en el estómago, haciendo que perdiera el aire, y logrando desarmarlo, para luego aplicarle una llave, torciendo su brazo y poniéndoselo en la espalda a modo de ala de gallina. En ese momento llega una luz cegadora y Link sintió como el encapuchado se le iba de su agarre.

-Por poco y te quedas con toda la diversión.

Ahora todo brillaba un poco más gracias al brillo de las hadas, Destello estaba sentada sobre la espalda del encapuchado y este amarrado de pies,

brazos hacia atrás con sus muñecas juntas. Zelda se acercó en compañía de Celeste donde estaban Link y Destello, Zelda se abrazó a Link y chequeándolo bien, por si tuviera algo.

-Vamos Zel-le dijo con voz risueña-No me ha pasado nada.

Celeste tronó los dedos y el maleante desapareció.

-Le suplicamos a Farore que nos dejara venir, estábamos asustadas ¿eh?

-Gracias chicas-dijo Link sonriéndoles agradecido.

-Al servicio del Elegido y la Princesa-Dijeron a unísono luego de echarse una buena carcajada.

Zelda que se había calmado un poquito más, pudo ver a las chicas y les dijo sorprendida:

-Ah! Su voz se me hacia familiar, ustedes fueron las que me dijeron…

-Sep-respondieron asintiendo.

-Oh…-sonrió-gracias.

-Bueno… no veremos-dijo Celeste antes de tronar los dedos y que ellos desaparecieran.

*/*

Ellos solo sintieron una calidez, y una fuerte luz cegadora, cuando cayeron en cuenta, seguían abrazados, en un pasillo con varias puertas con números en dorado.

*/*

Continuara

Bien? Que les pareció? Jeje ^^U

No tengo más para decir xD nos leemos después!...

YowaneHaku está de visita en casa, está visitando a Link ¬.¬… desde hace 72 horas… xD jajaj es broma.


	5. Chapter 5: Respuesta La pregunta

Capítulo 5 : La respuesta.

Holii! Bastante rato sin pasear por las calles de x'D salió caro, unas 50 rupias el paseo en jet… buenoo! Da igual! Hehe, primeramente, no tuve tiempo sino solo hoy 18/11/14 , de actualizar y hacer este nuevo capítulo, la cosa es que estoy muy full con las tareas… ya saben "lapso abierto etc, etc"… quiero agradecer a los Guests que piden q continúe y no me dejan su nombre, a Mayu09 que esta siguiendo la historia, a Tetra que piensa que soy Baka x'3, a Ayako Zetra que hace un esfuerzo con el español "thanks you girl, greetins", a Yowane Haku xP , a la Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul x estar siguiendo la trama, a Itur 4, a RubyLRed que no me ha querido insultar más ^-^, a Yahab por su pregunta (no se si vengativa o trolleadora :v), a , a mi cuñis Mónica que a pesar que no deja rewiew, lee Inmortal en vivo de mi laptop xD. Sip es lo que piensan… hoy no haré la respuesta a cada una… xC sorry pero es que luego el tiempo no me da… y debo revisar respuesta por respuesta y he perdido el hilo…

Lo lamento… entre otras… Quiero de antemano felicitar a Zelink91 que realmente se esta luciendo con su nuevo fic "Almas Unidas" no le he dejado review porque carezco de megas xD heheeh xD y ando viviendo del wifi xD… en fin… comienzo aclarando.

Ajammm… creo que… ah! Disclaimer: TLoZ ni sus bellos personajes me pertenecen.

Disclaimer del apellido: a Yahab-Sensei le pertenece el apellido Wolfang hehe.

Alerta nuevo Oc!

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**

**ZzZzZzZzZ-Cambios de escena**

***/*: separación rara**

**N.A:Notas de autora hahah**

**-Dialogo.**

Empiezo… pero antes… review fue: "ja xD tus OCs me hicieron reír, muy bien esta historia va par arriba.

Aunque yop me sigo preguntando como sabían que eran inmortales, es decir, obvio que ahora si porque ya pasaron más de 500 años, y seria extraño si no lo fueran xD, pero ¿Y antes? Jajaja. Es decir, el abuelo lo sabia y también Impa, pero ¿Cómo lo sabían?¿alguna vez trataron de matarlos o algo por el estilo? Jajaja, es que es superr raro porque de otra forma no tendrían que temerle a las armas porque se supone que son inmortales, o algo así… mmmm ya me hice bolas yo solita xD

P.D: Gracias por el Disclaimer ;) "

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Lo puro del lugar daban una armonía increíble el ambiente lo perfumaba ahora un rico olor a naranjas, en todo el lugar habían dos chicas, mejor dicho dos hadas, una peliazul y la otra castaña, se encontraban sentadas en otros muebles, conversaban de lo desesperadas que actuaron cuando aquel maleante atacó a Link y a Zelda…

-Me preocupé pero no fue mucho…-se sinceró Celeste.

-No, yo si me preocupé mucho… Soy hada desde hace mucho tiempo, llegué a ser una simple luciérnaga, a Link lo recuerdo de mucho antes… cuando lo atacó un Wolfos…

-¿si?

-Si…

**Flash Back**

Un joven de unos 16 años de edad recogía madera por el bosque, cuando escucha pasos y ve una especie de lobo inmenso, y rápidamente lo identificó como un Wolfos, soltó la madera, causando un ruido que alteró al Wolfos, que no titubeó para echársele encima, el forcejeó pero el Wolfos rajó mucho su atuendo, hiriéndole al mismo tiempo, como pudo lo pateó y lo apedreó como pudo sangrando un poco de su brazo derecho y muchas heridas por sus piernas, cayó por una mordida en un pierna un poco más profunda y como pudo se arrastró a una cueva donde se encontró con el hada Ciela y sus amigas incluyendo a Destello curaron sus heridas, y lo guiaron fuera del bosque…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se quedaron pensativas luego que Destello narró eso, cuando escuchan el sonido de alguien entrando a la habitación, Celeste tenía la vista al frente de la puerta pudo ver quien había entrado y al verlo esbozó una burlona y maquiavélica sonrisa. Destello por su parte pedía a Hylia que no fuera…

-¡Luca!-gritó burlonamente Celeste saludándole con sus dos manos.

El aludido se acercó al dúo y musitó con algo de miedo un…

-¡Ch…Chicas!-Luca era un chico alto, de tez blanca pálida, oji-verde, facciones perfiladas, su cabello era castaño claro con destellos de amarillo, vestía una sudadera gris y un mono del mismo color, sin duda también era una especie de hada pero no la misma que las chicas.

-Ash…(N.A: Ketchup del pueblo paleta xD) me largo de aquí-dijo enojada Destello, yéndose de ahí, y dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

-Creo que sigue enojada-dijo avergonzado y triste Luca.

-Déjala… se le pasará-dijo tranquilamente Celeste en un bostezo.

El chico se sentó antes donde estaba antes la castaña y dejó escapar un gran suspiro por su boca para luego decir:

-De hace un siglo no me habla… ya déjalo, mira he observado a ese inmortal de ustedes…

-¿Ah si?- respondió con algo de sarcasmo-¿no deberías vigilar a los maleantes que se la pasan en la calle? Link es un buen chico y Destello y yo ya lo estamos encaminando a…

-Si, ese Link…-comentó ignorando el comentario de Celeste e interrumpiéndola.

-¿Qué pasa con el Elegido?

-El es descendiente de un caballero… que también fue inmortal…

-Claro-le dio la razón Celeste- Destello me explicó que antes de despertar como hada ustedes dos eran los Guardianes de el…

-Si…-agregó un poco melancólico.

-JAJAJA- se carcajeó ella un poco-por idiota…

-Ya…-dijo el aun en sus cavilaciones.

-Ya… ¿Pero que quieres saber de mi chico?- le insistió Celeste al ver que no llegaba a nada.

-Hubieron días en que dejé a Destello sola…-admitió avergonzado- y me gustaría saber que fue lo que hizo cuando lo vigilaba…

-¿Quieres ver lo que pasó hace unos años? ¿no estarás pensando en volver a perjudicar a Destello? ¿o sí? Mira que ahí si te convierto en sapo…

-¡No! No, para nada… solo quiero saber.

-mmmm,… okey, ella me contó muchas cosas sobre "el"… y las tengo guardadas en mis recuerdos- abrió un poco sus manos, empezó a moverlas de modo que se asemejaba a un círculo medio abierto, y empezó a emanar una luz azulada y amarilla, formando un círculo, en el se mostraron muchas imágenes rápidas, una caída, lluvia, un carruaje, caballos, un rayo, que en un momento la desconcentró, y a su vez el se asustó un poco, llegaron a una parte, donde salía Destello sobre una nube, sola, viendo todo lo que "aquel hombre" hacía…

-¡El es!-casi gritó Luca.

-¡Lo se! Lo se! Rayos! déjame terminar.

Pasó esa parte y llegaron a un punto donde todo estaba feo, había mucha pobreza en ese lugar, era una casona de muy mala muerte.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?

-ahí crecí yo cuando vivía como mortal.

-oumnmm

-Sí-y empezó a relatarle-yo fui muy pobre de pequeña y a mis 22 años, se necesitaban sirvientas para ese entonces…

-¿y porque me dices eso?

-¿Quieres saber del el inmortal o no?

-si, si continua, lo siento.

-jum- pasaron otras imágenes de que al parecer iba en un carruaje al castillo y cayó del carruaje y aquel, personaje de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, le evitó un contacto con el suelo.-aquí vamos con Destello- vuelve a salir ella escribiendo en una especie de libreta.

-¿puedes leer lo que dice la libreta?

-Si… para ver… era un 3 de diciembre del 1200…

-okey-le respondió el queriendo que ella dijera algo más.

-¡Mira acá sale lo que escribió! "Rey de Hyrule: Dapness Nohansem. Edad: 480 años, otro inmortal más, trabajo doble y el idiota de Luca no se aparece, el rey a confirmado su inmortalidad gracias a un vidente que vio el futuro del rey, que a pesar de ser inmortal, moriría al dejar una descendencia, sería una niña, y que si seguía las leyes, el reino de Hyrule duraría millones de años aquel hombre lo visitó de tierras, por la montaña de la muerte, ha dicho a su pueblo que es gracias a la magia que guarda su linaje… mentiras…"

-¿me ha llamado idiota?-agregó un poco irritado.

-¡No!-agregó en tono sarcástico- déjame leer…"El otro es un caballero recién nombrado sir: Raven Wolfang, tiene unas décadas rondando… quizá y en el A.C… tiene unos 800 años, sirve a la guardia real desde hace 100 años… y ha salido con la misma mentira que el rey… dicen que es magia… pero…hay un secreto… un secreto que aun no se han dicho… los dos saben que son inmortales… han hablado con sus miradas… lo sé… y el secreto se lo dijo el vidente al rey y a el mismo… el tipo tiene buen porte, tiene los ojos azules, es rubio, cuando el vidente ese, que me esta dando mal espina, lo vio dijo que su hijo sería muy parecido a el… y que estuviera pendiente de quien se cayó…"

-¿Caerse?-se dijo esta vez Celeste- yo me caí…¿se refirió a mi?-"Raven… me suena…"

Luca que la vio algo ida le dijo-Hey… ¿terminaste?

Lo vio de reojo y feo, le dio muy mala espina todo eso que pasó y de mala manera separó sus manos y se rompió la burbuja de colores que había creado, le sonrió falsamente y le dijo:

-Sip…-le dijo al tiempo que observaba como el se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta pero se volteó.

-Oh gracias por darme un tiempo y decirme e…-Celeste lo interrumpió

-Largo!- el se marchó asustado y ella quedó pensativa…

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Link y Zelda se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a un edificio donde habían departamentos… se separaron Zelda sacó una llave, con el número 64 y abrió una puerta que tenía el mismo número. Entraron al departamento, y el sonido de las gotas chocando con su ventana, la calmaron un poco, se dio la vuelta para sonreírle cálidamente a Link e invitarlo a pasar. Como seguía lloviendo más fuerte, le dio frío y empezó a hacer chocolate, el departamento era algo grande, si entrabas veías una sala con un juego de muebles cómodo, una pantalla plana, y un WiiU conectado (N.A: No pondré play… es la competencia x'D) y una alfombra algo pequeña en el centro de los muebles y encima de esta una mesita que tenía una planta, que tenía rupias… las rupias en piedras, no los billetes. Te ibas al lado izquierdo(justo enfrente de la sala) estaba una pequeña cocina un mesón para comer, los estantes, una nevera, y casi todo era de madera, se ve madera de muy buena calidad, Link vio un pasillo y supuso que para allá debían estar los cuartos. Link la acompañó en la cocina y se quedó embobado viéndola. Ella se sonrojó por la mirada del rubio y sonriendo le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… solo que eres muy hermosa, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte nada… hasta ahora.

Ella bajó la mirada y se sonrojó aun más, suspiró nerviosa y le dijo- pues gracias, y tu no estas nada mal – le guiñó un ojo- le agradezco inmensamente al Ministro y a Impa que me ocultó hasta que cayó la monarquía en Hyrule- dijo muy alegre dándole una taza a Link y yéndose a sentar al sofá con el- estoy viviendo mi anhelada vida de chica normal- le confesó recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el-¿sabes? Ahora si, que soy feliz.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó después de darle un sorbo al chocolate-¿Por qué?

Lo pensó para decirlo pero, se arriesgo- Porque te tengo a ti , Impa me comentó el porque de nuestra rara condición…

-Yo no tengo ni la menor idea del porque soy así…-le dijo sonrojado por el comentario anterior pero ella ni se dio cuenta, pues estaba recostada en su hombro (N.A: Duh)

-¿no sabes? Es muy simple, mi padre era inmortal y quizá tu padre o tu madre eran inmortales, y nosotros somos los descendientes, por ello heredamos la inmortalidad, porque su inmortalidad pasa a nosotros…

Allí estaba la tan inteligente Zelda que el conocía sonrió y pasó y brazo por los hombros de la chica y la abrazó luego de poner la vacía taza de chocolate en la mesita.

Pero…-agregó ella pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Destello-Kholoo-Impaah con algo de brillo! HAHAHAHA-escucharon aquella voz y risa muy familiar para ambos.

-HA!- se burló Destello convertida en hyliana, llevaba puesto un levi, con un bluson de mangas largas- siempre quise burlarme de aquel enanito de verde-recordó que había llegado y de un salto se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales que daba justo enfrente de ellos-¡Chicos!-gritó entusiasmada.

-¿Qué?-gritaron al unísono los rubios.

-Se han ganado…-el rostro de ambos "jóvenes" demostraba alegría e intriga- un rato con Destello ¡wow!- y empezaron a caer confetis.

-Nahh-dijo Link decepcionado.

-Link… no seas malo-le reprendió Zelda-Me alegra Destello… ¿y a que se debe?

-Asshhh…-.-' les voy a decir porque son los segundos en verme, me caen bien y son mis protegidos ¿okey?-guiño un ojo- antes a las hadas le asignaban un compañero, este era un mortal, que tenía un propósito, luego que ese propósito era cumplido el hada desaparecía…convirtiéndose en polvillo de hadas, ahora, a las hadas en casos les asignan a un compañero, igual hada… y antes cuando estaba a mi cuidado tu papá Lin…-ambos chicos enarcaron una ceja-Linda ex-princesa…

-¡Oh! A mi padre-dijo Zelda emocionada.

-En fin… me asignaron a un idiota, que le dijo a Hylia, que yo había bajado a hablar con un el rey, pero era mentira, y casi el futuro de Hyrule se ve en ruinas de no ser por mi compañero, ahora Hylia se enfadó conmigo, y pues… no he hablado con ella, por eso es que agradezco a Nayru que me cambiara a Celeste, que despertó como hada, hace un tiempito para acá.

-Ya…-dijo comprendiendo Zelda.

-mmmm y ese compañero del que hablas- comentó Link

-Es un completo idiota, me tenía envidia, y me perjudicó.-chasqueó los dedos medio y pulgar y el confeti desapareció, los vio maliciosamente- y… Querida ¿Dónde esta la sortija? No la veo en tu dedo… o-observó a Link que se había puesto rojo- ¡YA! La tienes en el bolsillo-aseguró Destello.

Ambos enrojecieron-¿Qué? al unísono.

-AHAHAHAHA-se carcajeó Destello-Ojala y Celeste estuviera por aquí, pero da igual, de seguro ya Luca se fue- chasqueó sus dedos y vestía nuevamente con ese largo vestido blanco y esa aura blanca la cubrió- Impa podría preocuparse de que le hablen a la nada, jaja-bostezó- ya me voy chicos-les guiñó un ojo cómplice , y enrojecieron más, a lo que ella rió y desapareció.

-Ella, me da un poco de miedo-"(¿y tu a mi no? Grosero ¬.¬)" otra vez le había hablado telepáticamente y se asustó un poco más, abrazó más a Zelda, ella colocó la taza en la mesita y se rió sonoramente, a lo que Link le preguntó:

-¿Impa está aquí?

-No, debe llegar más tarde.

-Ah, y ¿ella también es…?

-No, es Sheikah y los Sheikah pueden vivir muchos siglos. Imagínate estamos en el 2035, ya tiene dos siglos viva, te sorprenderías si la vieras…

-Ha, no lo creo- le dijo un Link burlón- ¿oye, y ahora que lo recuerdo, que me ibas a decir antes que llegara Destello?

-Ah, que me dio mucho miedo cuando aquel sujeto nos atacó… temí por ti, y por mi…

-Somos inmortales Zel, no nos pueden matar, si nos hieren, pero no nos asesinan.

-Lo se, pero me da miedo el proceso de regeneración… es doloroso.

-¿tu has sufrido un ataque y has necesitado regenerarte?-preguntó preocupado, porque el si lo había pasado.

-no… pero tengo miedo.

El se enterneció y la abrazó más fuerte y le besó la frente- no te preocupes, no te pasará nada, porque yo estoy contigo, y yo si he pasado ese proceso… me atacó un Wolfos, sangraba demasiado, y me ardía todo el cuerpo, debido a la regeneración, arrastré como pude a una cueva a morir allí pero resultó estar llena de hadas, y Ciela, me curó con otras hadas, era muy joven, tendría unos 15 o 16 años, no sabía que era eso de ser inmortal… solo era un crío que recogía madera por el bosque- se rió un poco de su comentario- hasta que mi abuelo me dijo que…-agregó más melancólico antes de ser interrumpido por un…

*Clask*- se abre la puerta principal del apartamento.

Los chicos observaron a la recién llegada, y ésta a los chicos. Luego que ella entrara, cerrara la puerta sin apartar la vista de los "jóvenes" soltó las bolsas que traía encima y estos gritaron al unísono como por tercera vez en la noche,

-¡Impa!- y salieron corriendo como un par de niñatos hacia la albina, a abrazarla.

-¡Joven Link!-Exclamó Impa muy sorprendida.

-Lady Impa-dijo Link haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Impa! De verdad el es…-le iba a decir pero Impa la interrumpió.

-¿sí? Le dije Zelda, que las diosas responderían las plegarías…-Zelda pasaba su dedo índice por su cuello para que callara- y por fin encontró- Zelda esta vez se puso el dedo índice en la boca, como si dijera un "shh" silencioso- al joven Link-terminó su oración Impa, a lo que ella sonrojada suspiró.

-Me alegra verte Link, hacía las compras, quédate hoy, sigue lloviendo y esta muy tarde, no sea que te encuentres un malhechor.

Los chicos se observaron al mismo tiempo cómplices y se rieron nerviosamente.

-"par de críos"-pensó Impa-"¿Qué me estarán ocultando?"…

-De hecho, Impa nos encontramos uno, pero ya me encargué de el, claro, con gusto me quedaré-acepto sonriendo a lo que Impa asustada revisó a Zelda de pies a cabeza.

-Impa estoy bien-agregó riendo un poco.

-deben tener mas cuidado por donde se la pasa,-sentenció- pero es bueno que hayas estado con ella Link, ¿y cuando se encontraron?

-Hace unos 3 días creo.

Zelda se aferró al brazo de Link, y tiernamente le besó la mejilla.

-Te arreglaré el cuarto de huéspedes-le dijo Zelda.

-Deja que te ayude-le dijo Link siguiéndola.

Impa quedó en la cocina guardando las cosas, pensó "esos dos" con algo de alegría.

Ya estando en la habitación de invitados, que era una pequeña habitación pintada de gris, una ventana, varios armarios y libros sobre estos y álbumes y fotos de Zelda, Zelda en retrato con su padre e Impa… una cama grande en el centro, y otra puerta que quedaba al costado izquierdo de la cama, Link dedujo que era el baño o un armario. Ya habían terminado y Link la vio a Zelda y se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Si mal no recuerdo, hace un rato dijiste que estabas feliz porque me encontraste…

-Si…-dijo nerviosa aun correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Impa dijo que las diosas habían respondido las plegarías que hacías a favor mío…

-Sí…-respondió muy nerviosa y sonrojada porque el chico se estaba separando de ella.

-Entonces… ¿es verdad eso que dicen?-le preguntó encarándola sonríendo sonrojado- ¿me amas?

-…

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

-¡Celeste!

-Esto es culpa de Luca!

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Fue Raven, fue el…-y cayó inconsciente.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Continuaraaa.

Hoy 29/12/14 es que lo subo porque también estuve confiscada x'D bueno, ya está publicado... pero aún hay un poquito de la respuesta... me tomaré este chapter y el otro, para responder... una respuesta y otra duda... xD bueno no me asesinen! y Yahab no seas tan verduga por favor hahaha... no leemos luego.

antes de irme quisiera decirles que tengo un One-Shot... llamado "Extraño", e hice otro llamado "Nunca lo sabré" pero no se como les vaya a caer.. denme luz verde porfa xD... saludos!


End file.
